Nexus Breaker
Nexus Breaker, also known as Ten Rings of the Kabbalah, was the very first Sacred Gear created, as well as the one that evolved into the first Balance Breaker. Ranked above even the True Longinus, its current and only wielder is Seth. Sealed within the Nexus Breaker is the entity, Yaldabaoth, the Demiurge. Summary The first Sacred Gear created by the Biblical God, Nexus Breaker had been made with components from the Kabbalah and Yaldabaoth. Originally intended for Abel, after his murder by Cain, Yahweh gave Nexus Breaker to Seth. Thousands of years later, Seth would use Nexus Breaker to kill Satan, creating the first Balance Breaker. This name would be taken from Nexus Breaker. Appearance Nexus Breaker appears as ten golden rings, one on each finger. Each ring has a different colored stone: blue, orange, black, green, red, brown, yellow, purple, white and grey. Abilities Nexus Breaker has the power to manipulate and change the physical and chemical property of matter and''' '''the stability of various things. This also includes the user's own body too. With manipulating properties, the rings are able to change the properties of matter, including their density, color, shape, state of matter (solid, liquid, gas, plasma), hardness, ductility, rigidness, etc. The user can make things harder/stronger or weaker/more brittle, turn gas into solid, make metal stretch and rubber break as glass. They can make things hotter than the sun, or "so cold that it burns". Along with that, the user can make things as corrosive, to dissolve different matter, combustible, to make things explosive, or inert by making the material inside no longer explosive even after mixing them. In essence, it is similar to Alchemy, only a lot more powerful as it does not require magic circles or other items to activate. With stability control, Nexus Breaker can alter the stability of various subjects (buildings, mountains, people's health and even other's abilities.) This includes both stability and destability. The user can make objects break apart, destroy buildings or cause earthquakes and avalanches. On the other hand, the same can be done in reverse, making buildings and objects highly stable that they will not fall apart. Furthermore, this can be used on people themselves, such as their abilities. The rings can cause others to lose control over their abilities and cause massive damage to the surroundings and themselves. However, like before, the rings can make abilities stable and thus help others gain control over their abilities. Last but not least, the rings can also affect the mental stability of others, causing them to go insane or incredibly sane and logical and even work on emotions as well. Weaknesses The only drawback is that Nexus Breaker must physically touch the target in order to activate, otherwise it will not work. Furthermore, objects with special properties are a bit harder to manipulate unless the user understands them properly. Concerning people, those who are stronger or possesses a certain level of power are hard to affect, the only way to overcome that if the user is of equal or greater strength. Forms Templar Mantle Also known as “Core Alteration of the Transcendent Mantle”, Templar Mantle is the Balance Breaker of Nexus Breaker and the first Balance Breaker ever created. It takes the form of a high-tech enchanted grey armor that completely covers Seth's body, with multi-color lines running across it. The lines connect eleven circles on the armor, one on the forehead, back, elbows, knees, hands, feet and chest. The armor possesses rocket thrusters on the back as well as the back of the legs. Along with increasing his already immense physical prowess, Templar Mantle allows Seth to control the property and stability of anything within visual range without touching them. Emperor Archon Orbis Demiurge Category:Primarch11 Category:Fanon Sacred Gears